It Takes Two to Believe
by Sabaku-no-Ai
Summary: After the few dozen latenight visits, Axel’s habits start to bother Roxas, who decides to put matters into his own hands. [LJ Community Challenge][2:00AM]


**Title: **It Takes Two to Believe  
**Author: **Sabaku-no-Ai  
**Disclaimer: **The glory of KH2 and its characters have no affinity with me whatsoever.  
**Summary: **After the few dozen late-night visits, Axel's habits start to bother Roxas, who decides to put matters into his own hands.  
**Pairing(s): **One-sided Axel/Roxas  
**Warning(s): **Male/Male relationships, swearing and crude to suggestive humor; possible OOC-ness. …Uhhh…spoilers? Just for Roxas' story. And a slight cliff-hanger, I guess. You'll see.  
**A/N: **This is for the Live Journal community 24theme's challenge, to make 24 separate fan fictions corresponding or referring to the 24 hours of the day, each with its own prompt and focus. All fics of this type (24 or less) are Roxas centric.  
**Chosen Theme: **2:00AM - Ridding partnerships or relationships of negativity

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Ta—"God almighty, when will you leave me alone!?" Smash. T'was the sound of a book sharply colliding with the window pane, from which the annoying taps came. There was silence for a while, and Roxas finally relaxed, sighing as he felt his eyes droop back closed.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He growled loudly, in a higher-pitch than he intended. He sounded like a teenage girl whose parents didn't allow her to go out with her friends. Although…the situation couldn't be farther off. He glared up to his star-shaped decorative clock. _2AM...right on time, as usual. _But Roxas didn't intend to keep track of his punctuality forever, oh no…

Tap. Tap. Tap.

…This has to stop _tonight_.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and feeling the cold paneled floor under his bare feet, dragging them over the colorful, star rug, over used clothes from a week back, and random things that Roxas can't quite recall how they got into his room.

Placing his hands firmly on the lock of his window, he twisted his wrist and yanked up the sliding glass. A finger, the cause of the deathly noise, stopped in mid-air, as chartreuse orbs looked up at him surprisingly. Roxas never answered the taps before. Usually the blonde just continued to sleep—or tried to, leaving the guest discontented and bored…eventually.

"For the last time, what do you want, Axel?" Roxas gave him a healthy, venom-laced glare. His blue eyes turned sharp and deep in color.

Axel nearly giggled. "Roxie!" he shouted excitedly, hands in the air—hopefully the ladder that held him will lose balance and—"You _remember_ me!" The boisterous laughter and the shaking of his shoulders that followed interrupted Roxas' thoughts. Axel continued to rave on about how "great this is" or the "billions of possibilities", then somehow…disappearing from his place atop the ladder—which promptly fell backwards and onto Roxas' skateboard—and reappearing in the boy's room with a puff of black smoke. He faced the blonde, face bright and ecstatic.

Roxas merely turned in place, arms crossing over his chest. His glare remained.

"Of course I remember you," he spat out. "You've been harassing me everywhere I go, with my friends, at school, and for the past few days, even at my house. What the fuck is your deal, man?!" Axel looked taken aback, seemingly mistaken.

He blinked, and took a step forward hesitantly. "So you…you don't remember me?" the red-head choked. "Roxas, w-what will it take?" His voice began to tremble; a first-time sight for the boy. Usually, when Axel realized that he didn't 'remember' him, he'd just shrug it off to try on another day. "What will it take…to make you remember me?"

"I just said I did, didn't I?" Roxas sighed, irritated, and put his hands on his hips. His lips tightened slightly.

* * *

_I wonder if this guy, _he thought. _Actually knows what he's talking about. _Roxas was never one to forget anything. He is absolutely _positive_ that he had never seen Axel's face anytime prior to the past few days.

One time, during one of his daily visits, the boy was willing enough to listen to the Axel's words, considering the possibility that he might have just forgotten. But with the lavish stories that he told, and the long and seemingly romantic past that they shared, it was nearly impossible to believe that any of the words that came from the other's thin, pale lips were true.

It just couldn't be.

While red-heads _may_ be his type, Roxas is a hundred-percent straight; as straight as a pole, a line, a ruler, and all those other things. Besides, Axel looked like he came out from a hunger strike…barely. His thoughts were forcefully interrupted by a sudden crash.

Roxas jumped a foot in the air upon seeing his once star-shaped lantern, charred and ashy on the floor, its color lost and dirty. The light bulb that it encased seemed to have exploded. He backed away from it, fearing for the safety of his naked feet.

"S-sorry," Axel's voice shook once more, causing Roxas to look up at him. "I just wanted to make the room brighter. So I can see you better." His right index finger was lit with a bright orange flame, causing the blonde to panic momentarily.

The man saw his alerted face, and reassured him, putting out the flame. "Chill—it's just my Fire. Don't you remember, Roxas? It won't hurt me. Or anyone, unless I want to." He smiled dumbly; forced. Inside, Axel was 5 seconds from ripping his head off and jumping off the building. He was damn ready to do that.

Roxas sighed once more, a bit louder. "Look," He said sternly. The red-head looked down at him, genuinely listening. "I don't know you. I've never met you before. We've never had sex before. I don't even _like_ you, nor do I swing that way. We aren't part of his Organization or whatever. _Who the hell is Sora_? There's no such thing as little black monsters that appear from the ground. But apparently, telling you to leave me alone and stop visiting my house at the middle of the night is not working in the least. So let me ask _you_ a question." He raised a finger to press onto the other's shoulder, shoving him backwards lightly.

"What will it take to make you disappear from my life forever?"

* * *

**A/N: **_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_ Spot the cliff-hanger yet? 8D Haha. Sorry for that. I intended it to be like this. Everyone knows that Axel's either—_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_—going to submit to it and merely admire Roxas from afar (if he's stalker-ish enough to do so—er, never mind. That's a given.) or fight him. LULZ SP013LR (Uh? Was that a 13? How coincidental). So..yeah, you be the judge. This is just Roxas showing clear intention of breaking off the 'negative'—_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_—relationship (for both of them! Axel is so sad and pitiful when he realizes Roxas doesn't really remember him). Plz r3v1ew. :D 


End file.
